


A Heart's Affections

by skeletonsmama



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, CPR, Cardiophilia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Violence, domjolras, okay there's a lil bit of plot, only brief-ish mentions of pacific rim related things, subtaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsmama/pseuds/skeletonsmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are jaeger co-pilots who prefer the kinkier side of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Affections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graintaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graintaire/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I hope you enjoy what I've produced :)

Enjolras had a slight...obsession with Grantaire's heartbeat. Really, it came down to one thing; the time he’d been king-hit in front of a seedy bar and had nearly never woken up again.

“It couldn’t even have been something great like in a jaeger, right, just some drunk dick at a bar.” Grantaire said about the incident. Enjolras was never so blasé the whole ordeal.

They’d been rangers for about 6 months at that point, only deployed twice in their career. They were out of the Shatterdome for the first time in what felt like months, celebrating with friends.

Courfeyrac and Marius had been there, only to leave to go make you like teenagers in a corner. Combeferre had been there too, on a night off from the hospital. They’d hung around a little longer, enjoying the company of people who didn’t spend all their time talking about Kaijus or Jaegers or the impending end of the world.

I was nice for a break.

They’d gone to leave, Grantaire waiting out the front while Enjolras finished saying goodbye to Combeferre (“I am not sitting in on that...whatever you do. I’ve seen enough in your head to last a lifetime, thanks.”). Which is when it had happened.

Enjolras came rushing out upon hearing a commotion out the front, the all-too familiar sound of Grantaire shouting creating a tightening feeling of panic in his chest.

He’d gotten through the door just in time to see Grantaire fall to the ground, his attacker being dragged away by friends. He could feel a phantom pain as Grantaire’s skull cracked against the pavement through the residual drift that always stayed with him.

And then the feeling disappeared.

Ignoring the blood and the panic and pointedly not thinking about the fact the Grantaire wasn’t breathing, his heart wasn’t pumping at 62BPM like it should have been, he called up the first-aid training all PPDC employees were required to go through, beating on his chest like a madman to start his heart up again. Ignoring all of the above was pointedly harder when you were forcing breath into your boyfriends lungs, but Enjolras thanked his well developed tunnel-vision for managing it.

Ambulance sirens were ringing in the distance when Grantaire’s eyes finally fluttered open, breathing weak and pulse weaker.

But at least it was _there._

Still, Grantaire couldn’t understand Enjolras’s simple obsession with Grantaire’s heartbeat.

On a superficial level he did, had felt everything Enjolras had felt, had shared the terror of being dead for 3 minutes and 36 seconds. But he would never understand the deep satisfaction, the comfort that came from Grantaire curling around him, Enjolras’s head planted firmly on his chest.

He fell asleep to that heartbeat, that divinely exquisite pumping that Enjolras never wanted to lose again.

 ***

Enjolras could feel the rhythm of Grantaire’s heart thudding dully in his chest, _thu-thunk thu-thunk_. His eyelids fluttered lightly and Enjolras reached up to press a firm reminder against them-- _keep them shut_. They didn't have anything for a blindfold tonight, and forcing Grantaire to use sheer willpower always gave Enjolras a pleasant sense of control.

Grantaire’s arms and legs were restrained as best they could. The Shatterdome accommodation didn’t exactly allow as much room for their more devious sexual exploits than other places, but improvisation both in and out of the jaeger was what Enjolras prided himself on.

Two spares ties, a scarf and a rolled up sheet, each tied to a corner of the bed. Grantaire was spread out in front of Enjolras, who was simply enraptured by the very sight of him.

Enjolras moved slowly up Grantaire’s chest until his mouth was hot against his ear. Grantaire shivered at the closeness.

“I have two things I’m going to do to you tonight. One,” Grantaire shuddered as he drew a hand across his trembling spread thighs. “I’m going to spank you until your ass and chest and thighs are the same shade of red as Carmine Knight’s paint job. And two, I’m going to fuck you,” Grantaire’s breath hitched as Enjolras brushed the tip of a finger over his entrance, a feather light touch. “Until your tight little hole is dripping with come. Would you like that, my little slut?"

"P-please."

Grantaire's hips were making tiny ministrations against Enjolras’s thigh, and that was simply not on.

"We'll start with the spanking, my precious boy. You are not to come throughout the duration. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Grantaire moaned, trying to cant his hips up as much as he could while bound.  It wasn't much.

"Safeword?"

"Helvetica."

"Good boy."

With barely a breath of pause Enjolras set to work on his front thighs and chest, slapping hard and fast in a relentless rhythm. Enjolras is glad the walls are made of steel.

Soon Grantaire was squirming beneath him, breathing hard and unable to stop himself from whimpering every time Enjolras brings his hand down.

"Slut," Enjolras said coldly. "Look at you, thrusting your hips into air. How desperate are you?" Grantaire let out a pained breath when Enjolras slapped his chest again, catching the nipple. "Answer me."

"S-so desperate want your cock, want your fingers, want you in me, please sir, pretty please."

Enjolras smirked and unzipped his pants,  pulling his cock out. He grown very much hard whilst playing with Grantaire and there was a drop of precome beading on the tip.

Grantaire kept his eyes shut through all of this.

As soon as Enjolras moved to straddle his chest he was already there, waiting for the commands.

"Suck. You're not to make me come yet, that's for later."

The moment Grantaire finally got his lips around his cock was bliss. Enjolras hadn't realised exactly aroused he was, and within a minute he was already pulling away.

"Your pretty mouth, such a pretty little mouth. Likes having its lips wrapped around Sir's cock, doesn't it?

"Yes, please sir, put your cock in my mouth, in my ass, anywhere pl-"

Enjolras cut him off with a backhand across the face. " _Quiet._ Now I'm going to remove your restraints so I can move you onto your front. Then I shall be using my belt and giving you 15 strokes. If you are a good boy,  a quiet boy, I might bring it down to 10." Enjolras paused his speech to begin untying him, not missing the near sob as he rolled Grantaire to his heated front. "At the same time, if you're a disobedient little wench, I may bring it up to 20. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Enjolras slid the belt from where it was hanging on a bed post and gave the first lash.

"O-one, thank you sir."

As he went on the numbers became more strained, mumbled or cried harshly as Enjolras deemed him too slow and delivered the next. Grantaire was openly sobbing by eight, each cry bitten off as he tried (and failed) desperately to stay quiet. When he reached ten Enjolras assessed the situation.

"You've not been _good._..but at the same time, you've not been bad either. Five more strokes, then I’m going to fuck you until you’re a crying, begging mess, desperate for release.”

Enjolras delivered the last five blows quickly, running an appreciative hand over the bruises already forming. He kneaded his hands over Grantaire’s ass, appreciating the little gasps he made.

Scrambling for the lube he kept on the bedside table, Enjolras slicked both his fingers and his cock, stroking himself lightly. Without any warning he pulled Grantaire’s cheeks apart and thrust a first finger in, twisting it as deep in has could.

Grantaire moaned wantonly as Enjolras added a second finger, scissoring them in and out. He wanted to find the spot that would have Grantaire bucking harshly against the mattress and twisting against his restraints.

He knew he’d brushed against it when Grantaire cried out.

“Please, please, fuck me Enjolras fuck,” he descended into a litany of curses as Enjolras thrust in roughly. Enjolras kept his hands on Grantaire, shifting between his shoulders to his hair to his throat, choking him lightly. Grantaire pushed back as hard as he could, torn between rutting against the mattress and fucking further into Enjolras’s harsh thrusts.

“God you, f- _fuck,_ you beautiful eager thing, fuck Grantaire I’m--,” words failed Enjolras as he slammed in one more time, coming inside Grantaire. He felt waves of pleasure come over him, and he rode out the aftershocks, hips twitching uncontrollably. 

Enjolras took a moment to recover, slumped over Grantaires back. His sub was still whining underneath him, and as Enjolras came back to himself he could make out mumbled words spilling from his lips.

“-ing you let me come please sir let me come your slut needs to come pleasepleaseplease-,” Enjolras pulled out and Grantaire whined further at the feeling of cold air hitting his hole. Working an arm under him, he pumped Grantaire’s cock quickly, whispering nonsense into his ear.

“Yes, such a good boy for me you were, made me come in you so beautifully. Come for me now darling, come on.”

A few more strokes and Grantaire was spilling into Enjolras’s hand, no longer trying to be quiet. Enjolras kissed him fiercely, capturing the sound.

For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of their harsh breaths filling the echoey room. Then Enjolras was up, undoing the knots keeping Grantaire’s legs and arms spread and rolling him gently onto his side. He grabbed a tub of cream off the bedside table, taking a copious amount and rubbing it into the red marks and bruises forming on Grantaire’s front.

“You were so good Grantaire, the best, the absolute best.” Grantaire whimpered and curled himself in tighter to Enjolras. There were still tear tracks streaked down his face, though his sobs had since subsided. “How do you feel?” Enjolras asked.

“Sore. But good, really good.” Enjolras chuckled as he kissed each of Grantaire’s cheeks, tongue darting out to clean away where the salty tears had dried.

“That’s good, my precious boy. I love you, Grantaire.”

“Love you too, ‘Jolras.” Grantaire nodded off to sleep in Enjolras’s arms and Enjolras quietly finished rubbing the cream into the bruises on Grantaire’s ass. Finished there, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend ( _drift-partner/co-pilot/his everything_ ) and planted a firm kiss on his forehead before drifting off into a contented sleep.

 


End file.
